


A Library of Moans

by xxlacie



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlacie/pseuds/xxlacie
Summary: You received a text message from Ruki to meet up at the local library as there is a guest speaker. When you arrive Ruki pulls you to the side having a different lesson in mind.





	

Ruki ushered you behind several bookcases making you raise a few questions. He originally came here due to a guest speaker he said he was interested in and that speech was about to start very soon.

“Livestock, stop fussing.”

To quieten you Ruki crashed his lips onto yours and pulled you in at your waist. You couldn’t put your finger on it but there was something different about Ruki today. He would hungrily nip at your bottom lip while pressing his lips harder onto yours before finally slipping his tongue inside. It didn’t bother you at all as you loved every bit of attention Ruki would give you being his pet.

Breaking the kiss a string of saliva followed damping your lips. A smirk formed on Ruki’s face as he wiped his thumb over your mouth. 

“Livestock you make such a mess whenever I kiss you.”

His voice came out huskier than usual and his breath warm against your skin. You felt Ruki hoist up your dress and start to caress your inner thigh. Ruki moved his hand closer to your crotch rubbing your slit through your panties. 

“You’re already getting wet huh? Should I punish you for being so lewd already?”

Knowing whatever answer you said Ruki would still punish you accordingly. Ruki pulled your panties down with a swift motion as he pushed your body up against one of the shelves before spreading your outer lips and rubbing your clit with his middle finger. You felt a moan rise from you throat but silenced by Ruki covering your mouth.

“Shh Livestock, it’s a library you can’t moan.”

Continuing to tease you Ruki would start to rub faster as he kissed at your neck before sinking his fangs in. Unable to control yourself a moan escaped. You felt Ruki smirk against your skin as he pulled away wiping his mouth of your blood.

“I thought I told you this was a library and not to moan. I see, you are after you punishment aren’t you Livestock?”

Ruki started to chuckle to himself as he pulled out two pieces of cloth one piece noticeably longer than the other. With a wicked grin Ruki placed the longer cloth around your neck and tied it like a collar with a lead. 

You could hear faint voices in the distance and figured the speech must of been starting. Unimpressed your attention was elsewhere Ruki pulled you to face him. His hot breath on your skin you felt your knees become weak.

“Livestock! When your master is preparing a lesson for you, you should give him nothing but your full attention.”

Ruki yanked at the cloth around your neck bringing you into his chest. He lifted your chin up to look at him as he wrapped the shorter piece of cloth around your eyes. From being able to see his defined features one second the next you were embraced by darkness, robbed temporarily of your version. 

You reached out to touch something only for Ruki to grab your hands and guide them down to his pants. Ruki allowed you to touch and grasp at his erection through his pants while he unbuckled them. Once it was undone you felt him push you down by your shoulders bringing you onto your knees. He grasped at your hair before pulling you in taking his cock in your mouth.

No matter how many times you sucked Ruki off you had never been as aroused as this time. It had to be the thought of being in a public library where you have to keep it down and being blind folded that made it a lot more erotic for you.  Without needing his guidance you started to greedily suck and lick at Ruki’s cock with no hesistation. 

With a free hand you started to caress his balls and take him deeper in your mouth. You could hear Ruki groan as he tugged harder on your hair. 

“Guh…! Livestock I’m coming..!”

Ruki started to thrust hard into your mouth until his cum filled your mouth. Like an obedient pet you were, you swallowed the cum in your mouth and proceeded to clean the rest of Ruki up.

Ruki ran his hand down your cheek and grabbed a hold of the cloth material around your neck. He yanked on it causing you to fall completely on the ground, The carpet burned your skin from friction causing painful throbs.

“Livestock we’re going for a walk. Stay on all fours and follow me where I take you. If you take your blind fold to peak you will spanked several times.”

Upon hearing the threat of spanking you wondered if you should misbehave on purpose just to enjoy the sting from his hand across your ass. Though you knew Ruki would easily see through your tactic and you wouldn’t be able to get the pleasure desired.

You felt Ruki yank at the cloth around your neck several times when crawling to the place he wanted to go. Your knees started to burn from the friction of carpet and several times Ruki purposely allowed you to smack into the corners of the bookcases.  Welts were most likely appearing beneath your clothes and you could already feel your knees aching in pain from carpet burn. 

By now you had thought you both passed several shelves and would be open the gaze of people soon. A warm sticky sensation started to trickle down your thigh, just from so little already you were dripping to the point it was slithering down your thighs with each crawl.

Small whispers started to make your ears perk as Ruki lead you they got more audible till you were certain there were at least a few people right near you talking. Ruki pulled you to his side in a hault. The cloth around your neck loosened as he adjusted it to sit in your mouth with him able to control the tied end. It must of been his improvisation on a ball and gag that he’d often make you wear while back at the manor. 

“Thank you all for coming today. This Livestock here was in dire need of training when I first got her. She now bends to my every will and full fills my every need. That is why I’m going to show you all how lewd and obedient this woman is for me now." 

In an instant your mind clicked that there never was a guest speaker, Ruki just wanted to put you on display and show people just what he does to you most days. You felt his cold fingers lightly caress your breasts before he clenched the material ripping it off your body.

Even without being able to see you knew your favourite dress would be shredded to pieces as you sat in front of these people with nothing but a bra. With a quick flick at the clasp you felt the last piece of material on your body be discarded.

Ruki pulled you by your arm to stand up and guided you onto a table. You could feel his hot breath against your neck while he spread your legs open. His fingers explored your slit before he pushed back the folds to give everyone a good look at drenched area.

It felt unbelievably embarrassing but at the same time you felt yourself get more excited at the thought of people watching Ruki dominant you. 

Only faint whispers were heard and you swore you could feel their gazes burning hot on you. You could hear Ruki’s footsteps travel behind you and his hand then pull you back into an all fours position. 

"By the time you have stripped your Livestock, they should be dripping sweet nectar and begging you to enter them. Here, Livestock here is dripping that it ran down her thighs and made droplets on the table.”

You felt your ass cheek sting from Ruki spanking you. A second time, then a third until you writhed in pleasure and begged him under your breath to punish you more. Ruki moved his hand down to your slit that was dripping more of your juice from the spanks. He teasingly rubbed at your clit and pinching,

Soon Ruki stopped and moved into inserting two of his fingers inside you, They slide in with ease due to the amount of juice you had. Without a hesitation Ruki started to thrusts both fingers inside you vigorously while using his spare hand to tug at your hair, 

Unable to control yourself anymore you let yourself come as your body erratically shook in pleasure, Ruki had always told you that being blind folded your other senses are heightened to compensate the lack of sight. You cursed in your head how right he was as your body still rode the pleasure from your climax. 

“Now it’s time to shed light on this Livestock’s dark world.”

You heard Ruki move off the table and move towards in front of you. He slipped a finger underneath the restricted material on your eyes and pulled it towards him undoing it. Light flooded your eyes that for a few seconds you had to squint and blink several times. 

When your eyes adjusted you felt yourself stare in awe. The simple fact being you could of sworn Ruki had lead you out of this area but you both were still in the same place as before. There was also not a person to be seen near you both.

“Lesson complete. Livestock this is one of the magic senses have. Being robbed of your eye sight you became dependent on your sense of hearing and feeling. You started to presume that people were around us when there was no one." 

It was a different lesson learned and one you certainly enjoyed. You looked at Ruki’s visible erection and remembered a lesson he taught you before was to always present yourself to your master when he is erect. 

Taking in a sharp breath you leaned forward and stuck your ass in the air to show Ruki your dripping mess. A grin formed across Ruki’s face as he ran his hands across your hips before pulling you towards him thrusting his cock inside you.

Instinctively Ruki covered your mouth to stop you from moaning out loud. You let your moans muffle against Ruki’s hand as he started to pound into you fast than slow. Your body wanted more and craved for your moans to be heard that you bit Ruki’s fingers. 

With a displeased grunt Ruki removed his hand from your mouth and bought both hands to your hips. He started to pound hard and deep inside you while he moved your hips to his movement. You started not to care anymore as your moans became audible when Ruki would slap your ass and then dig his nails into the cheek.

Within a few minutes both of you were a hot mess and knew library officials were notified of your act. It didn’t stop you two as Ruki picked you up from the table and started to thrust while standing. You wrapped your legs around his defined chest as you felt him hit your g-spot constantly until you felt your orgasm come to the surface.

As your orgasm started to surface and release you crashed your lips against Ruki’s and bucked your hips with his thrusts. Your body started to shake and tremble at your release as you felt Ruki finish inside you too, 

Resting you against the table and pulling himself out, you felt Ruki’s cum start to flow out of you and form a small pool on the wooden surface. You scooped up the cum that escaped with two of your fingers and sucked it off. Looking at Ruki he chuckled in approval.

"You’re learning Livestock. This was nothing, next time your lesson wil lbe much more harsh.”

You felt your own lips turn into an upward grin as you agreed with him. As his pet you craved everything he had to give. His lessons would only arouse you more each day and so you couldn’t wait till tomorrow, or later tonight.

 


End file.
